Til Death Do Us Part
by ginnyxpotter
Summary: What happens when Sonny gets a phone call saying that Chad Dylan Cooper committed suicide? Set in 2021, ONESHOT. rated T for safety.


**A/N:** Hey everyone! I know it's been FOREVER since I've written anything or updated on anything. But For those of you who read my other stories: Thanks for R&R with both Our Song and Cheering Up Sonny. I know my profile says that I was going to start the sequel for Cheering Up Sonny, and I'm going to. This idea got in my head so I want to write it since it's just a oneshot, but I'll start ASAP! It's still going to be called Kenzie & Alex - Just Perfect. Okay, now to this oneshot. I hope you like it! My other stories are based around Chad and Sonny as teenagers at Condor Studios (with the exception of the ending to CUS), while this story starts in the future and definitely has more of a sad element to it. I hope you enjoy reading it, and PLEASE read the whole way to end, even if you hate it, because I promise it has a happy ending. R&R and Peace out, Suckahs!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own SWAC, I don't own Long Live or Last Kiss by Taylor Swift, nor do I own Slipped Away by Avril Lavigne, but I do own All You Ever Did seeing as I wrote it. ^.^

**Til Death Do Us Part**

**2021 (Chad is 28, Sonny is 27)**

**Chad's POV**

I can't believe I was writing this right now. I shouldn't be writing this right now. It's too awful. I'm stopping…But I can't. It's too late to back out now. All the plans have been made. But it was a stupid plan. Probably the dumbest plan I've ever come up with. It's too late now, though. What was there to lose anyway? I may still be the greatest actor of my generation, but ever since Jennifer and I got divorced…I've had nothing. Sure, Jen and I had just gotten married a year or so ago...and only met a little before then...but the point is that I got married because my agent that it would bring me more publicity and she got married for my money.

But it was all over now, the divorce had taken a few months to go through since this is Hollywood, and I could go back to thinking about what I missed the most. I knew all along that I didn't love Jen. She was an amazing girl, but she wasn't the girl I've been in love with for almost ten years. I was so stupid to have been so careless with her heart. But if my plan worked, I could be peaceful at last.

It felt weird, writing my last will and testament. I mean, I'm only 28. Why should death be at my door? But it needed to be done because tomorrow was the day that I could be peaceful. Peace at last for the famous Chad Dylan Cooper. Not even Zefron could take that from me.

**The Next Day**

**Sonny's POV**

*ring, ring* Ugh. I slowly opened my eyes and checked the time. It's five in the morning, who is calling me at five in the morning? They are so going to get it. I was out late at a concert yesterday and I was not in a mood to be up this early.

Nevertheless, I answered the phone because who knows, maybe it was important. Oh how right I was.

"Hello?" I sleepily mumbled into the phone.

"Allison Munroe?" the voice questioned.

"It's Sonny," I groaned, "Could I help you?"

"Yes, the last will and testament of Chad Dylan Cooper was just found," the voice answered. My heart raced. Last will and testament? That meant...oh, God please, no, "Were you close to Mr. Cooper?"

"Yeah, a long time ago, when we were teenagers," I quickly said, now fully awake, "Why? What's wrong? Is he okay?"

"I'm very sorry, Ms. Munroe, Mr. Cooper was found dead just this morning after midnight."

My heart sank. And I mean, sank deep. Hot tears slowly started sliding down my face. I haven't seen Chad since his wedding, and I didn't even talk to him. Ever since I broke up with him when we were teenagers at Condor Studios we weren't the same. But how could I forgive him? He was ashamed to be seen with me and made it obvious by taking another girl to a party with him while we were dating.

"I...I-What happened?" I stammered through the tears.

"It was a suicide, his last will and testament were found right beside him, freshly signed," the voice said grimly, "Speaking of his will, he left everything he had to you and, I quote, especially his love. He also requested that you preform three songs at his funeral, one which you personally wrote and two others that reminds you of him."

What? He left me everything? Especially his love? What was he playing at? He's married, for God's sake! Was this his way of apologizing for everything that had happened ten years ago? He knew that I couldn't say no. He knew that I still loved him. He was still playing games with me and my heart, even in the afterlife.

"Okay," I mumbled, "When's the funeral?"

"Tomorrow at noon, Dwellings Funeral Home."

"Isn't that really soon?"

"Ms. Munroe, this is Chad Dylan Cooper that we are talking about here."

"Alright, I'll be there to fulfill his dying wishes," I chuckled a bit, but immediately felt awful about it.

"Thank you, Ms. Munroe," the voice said and the line went dead.

I couldn't believe any of this. It all happened so quickly! Oh God, how I wish I could go back to when we were teenagers and so in love. Before our third year together that is. Because that's when it all went bad. Yeah, Chad and I dated for about three years. He was so perfect, I should have known it was too good to be true. I let the tears cascade down my face as I drifted back to sleep.

I dreamt of the dreadful day so long ago. When I kissed Chad Dylan Cooper for the last time. Nobody expected that I'd be the one to end it, but I just couldn't take it anymore. I kissed him passionately, and he kissed back. I pulled away and he asked me what was wrong.

"The fact that this isn't working. You and Me. That was our last kiss, Chad," I stated, tears beginning to form in my eyes, "I'm sorry...I'll always love you, but I don't think you feel the same."

And I ran. I ran before the noise could get at me, before I could suffer any more, before he could tell me that I was right, that he never loved me.

I woke with a jolt. It was almost four in the afternoon, so I got up and got dressed. I picked out just some sweats since I wouldn't be leaving the house today. I made my way to the kitchen and got some left over pizza out. I ate it cold, like Chad's heart. That's when I remembered that I had to pick out three songs to sing at his funeral.

I went to my song books and found a song I wrote about a year after the breakup, it never made it onto one of albums though. I knew he bought them and he would know it was about him. I decided on that one, which I titled "All You Ever Did" and then got my laptop out. I looked through my song library, listening for songs that reminded me of Chad. I decided on Last Kiss by Taylor Swift and Slipped Away by Avril Lavigne.

I went to my living room and practiced the songs for a bit, then decided to call Tawni and see if she heard the news.

"Hello?" Nico answered the phone.

"Hey Nico! Is Tawni there?" I asked, I still can't believe that Tawni and Nico got married. It came out of nowhere. I swear, one day she was crushing on a Tween Gladiator and the next she was dating Nico.

"Yeah, Sonny," he replied, "Hold on one second…*muffled* Tawni! Phone, It's Sonny. Remember, it'll be easy.."

What was he talking about?

"Hey Sonny!" Tawni's warm voice greeted my ears.

"Hey Tawni," I said, "Did you hear about Chad?"

"Oh my gosh, yes! It's so sad isn't it?"

"Yeah…I can't believe he committed suicide…"

"I heard you're singing at the funeral, though," she said curiously, "What's that about?"

"In Chad's will, he requested I sing at his funeral. He also left me everything, which is weird because isn't he married?"

"…Sonny, Chad got divorced a couple of months ago."

What? Why didn't he tell me? Why didn't we talk? Why didn't we do the whole "let's be friends" game after breaking up? Oh yeah, because I loved him way too much to be in anything but a relationship with him.

"I've got to go, Tawni," I said, "Talk to you later."

"Are you alright, Son-" but I'd already hung up the phone.

Well, I thought as I laid down in my bed (although it was fairly early, only around eight at night), at least that makes my song choices a little less awkward seeing as he doesn't have a widow.

**The Next Day**

**Sonny's POV**

I woke up around ten-thirty in the morning. I got dressed and did my make up, then headed to the kitchen for some breakfast. I made myself a Find-A-Dippy-Egg and tried to enjoy it on such a glum day. I finished eating around eleven-fifteen, grabbed my guitar and left for the funeral. I got there around eleven-forty-five and they had a little stage set up for me and they would be bringing out Chad's casket while I was singing. I was to be an open casket funeral and I wasn't sure if that was good for me or not…I guess closure is good though.

When everyone started arriving, I started to play and sing the first song, Slipped Away.

"Na na, na na na, na na  
I miss you, miss you so bad  
I don't forget you, oh it's so sad  
I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly

The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Oh

Na na na na na na na

I didn't get around to kiss you  
Goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't

Oh  
I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly

The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Oh

I had my wake up  
Won't you wake up  
I keep asking why  
And I can't take it  
It wasn't fake  
It happened, you passed by

Now you are gone, now you are gone  
There you go, there you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back  
Now you are gone, now you are gone  
There you go, there you go,  
Somewhere you're not coming back

The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same no..  
The day you slipped away  
Was the day that I found it won't be the same oh...

Na na, na na na, na na  
I miss you"

While I was singing, they brought the casket out and people started to form a line after I finished the song to look and say goodbye. I paused for a bit before starting All You Ever Did.

"You never saw me as a person,  
Just an object of affection.  
I guess that means you never loved me.

You make me laugh, You make me cry,  
And as much as I hate to say it -  
I want to hate you, but you make me love you more.

So I am here,  
Screaming for you back.  
I know what you did hurt me,  
But not being with you,  
Hurts more than all you ever did,  
All you ever, all you ever did to me."

I looked around as I finished the song up, the line was short and a few late comers were just arriving. I took a small break and got ready to start Last Kiss, the last song before the service starts.

"I still remember the look on your face  
Lit through the darkness at 1:58  
The words that you whispered  
For just us to know  
Told me you loved me  
So why did you go away?  
Away

I do recall now the smell of the rain  
Fresh on the pavement  
I ran off the plane  
That July 9th  
The beat of your heart  
It jumps through your shirt  
I can still feel your arms

But now I'll go sit on the floor  
Wearing your clothes  
All that I know is that  
I don't know how to be something you miss  
I never thought we'd have a last kiss  
Never imagined we'd end like this  
Your name, forever the name on my lips

I do remember  
The swing of your step  
The life of the party, you're showing off again  
And I roll my eyes and then  
You pull me in  
I'm not much for dancing  
But for you I did

Because I love your handshake, meeting my father  
I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets  
How you kissed me when I was in the middle of saying something  
There's not a day when I don't miss those rude interruptions

But now I'll go sit on the floor  
Wearing your clothes  
All that I know is that  
I don't know how to be something you miss  
Never thought we'd have a last kiss  
Never imagined we'd end like this

Your name, forever the name on my lips

So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep  
And I feel you forget me like I used to feel you breathe  
And I keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are  
Hope it's nice where you are

And I hope the sun shines  
And it's a beautiful day  
And something reminds you  
You wish you had stayed  
You can plan for a change in weather and town  
But I never planned on you changing your mind

So I'll go sit on the floor  
Wearing your clothes  
All that I know is that  
I don't know how to be something you miss  
Never thought we'd have a last kiss  
Never imagined we'd end like this

Your name, forever the name on my lips  
Just like our last kiss  
Forever the name on my lips  
Forever the name on my lips

Just like our last"

I placed my guitar on the stand and gave a small curtsy because some of the people applauded. I took my seat, I'd just have to say goodbye to Chad after the service.

The service went pretty quickly, or maybe I just couldn't really concentrate because I was crying so much. After they finished talking about him and people started to head out, I walked up to the casket.

Chad was wearing a suit and he didn't even look injured. I wonder how he killed himself. Even in his death, he looked so handsome. I hadn't seen his wonderful face for about a year.

"Goodbye, Chad. I'll never stop loving you," I whispered before I closed my eyes and bent down to give him a peck on the cheek.

But somehow I missed. I felt his lips on mine, it may have been ten years since our last kiss but I still remembered those lips like they were my own. If that wasn't weird enough, I suddenly realized that this wasn't just a peck on the cheek -er…- lips. There was tongue involved in this kiss. And I know what you're thinking, gross! Who makes out with dead corpses? Well, let me tell you, this dead corpse was definitely kissing me, too. My eyes flew open and I jumped back. There, sitting up in his casket, sat Chad Dylan Cooper in all his glory.

My eyes instantly lit up.

"Chad!" I gasped, "You're alive!" I took a step towards the casket again and hugged him. He was smiling when I stepped back out of the embrace. But that's when I realized, he must have faked this whole thing.

"CHAD DYLAN POOPER!" I yelled, my eyes now on fire, "You DID NOT just fake your own funeral and put me through all this, did you, Cooper?"

Chad was trying to get out of the casket and I offered my hand to help, once he was out he laughed and replied, "Sonny, it's been years since you've called me those names. Calm down. How else was I supposed to know if you still loved me? Although I did love your song choices, they just exemplified that you do still love me. Thank God, I don't know what I'd do…," he trailed off.

"I do NOT still love you," even when I was angry, my voice went up an octave while lying.

"Still a bad liar, I see."

"Shut up, Cooper."

"Sonny, did you just expect me to show up at your house saying that I got divorced and I was ready to pick up where we left off ten years ago?" Chad started explaining again, "I was so stupid for ever letting you go. Sure, right after it happened I acted like it didn't bother me. But I was a cocky, self-absorbed, jerkthrob, Sonny! I knew I still loved you, but you didn't want me so CDC wasn't going to be rejected, he doesn't do rejection. Don't you see, Sonny!"

"I'd rather you have called me! Or, heck, even show up at my house like that!" I yelled, tears falling down my face more than ever before, "Chad, you were married! How can you say you loved me since I broke it off when you got married, Chad?"

"I got married for publicity, Sonny! We didn't even know each other for a month before we got married!"

"That's awful, Chad."

"You're so beautiful, Sonny. Please forgive me."

"I'm sorry…I can't."

"Can't or Won't?"

"Can't."

"Won't."

"Can't."

"Won't."

"Fine!" I said, giving in, "I won't! I don't want you to hurt me again. I don't want the pain of being in love with Chad Dylan Cooper! I haven't wanted it since we broke up ten years ago, but it's followed me! And look where it's got me! Performing songs that tell you how I really feel at your funeral! How do I know you won't just hurt me again, Chad?"

"Because…fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"So…are we good?"

"Oh, we're so good!"

Oh my gosh, I can't believe he fooled me into our old fights.

"Because that's why. I've never done that with anyone else, it's our thing, and every time I was with another girl, after we broke up, and I'd say fine or good and they didn't say it back, I thought of you. I missed you. I loved you and only you. I did those things while we were dating because," and the truth finally is about to come out…, "I was cast in a new movie and they said it would create drama and more publicity for it. I've learned my lesson about publicity though, it may have taken me 25 years in this business to learn it, but you're all the publicity I need, Sonshine."

"Chad…I can't just let you off the hook this easily."

"Why not?"

"Because…do you know how much I cried when I found out you committed suicide? Do you know that I had to tell myself that now it's definitely time to move on now?"

"Sonny…you're going to make me admit this, aren't you? Well here goes, do you know how much I cried when you broke up with me all those years ago? Do you know that I've tried everything I can, but my life has become a giant movie because I've been acting like it didn't hurt? Because I've been acting like I had moved on?"

"Chad…I'm so sorry."

"So that's it? We're through for good?" he looked so upset.

"No…I'm so sorry that I put you through that. I guess we both hurt each other a lot."

He broke into a huge grin and took a step forward, cupping his hands around my face and kissing me gently, like he used to. I put my arms around his neck and kissed him back, he moved his arms to around my waist and he picked me up. We broke apart, both breathless.

"It's been too long, Sonshine." I just smiled and nodded.

"Long Live, Chad Dylan Cooper. I'll have the time of my life with you, just like before."

* * *

"Long live the walls we crashed through,  
I had the time of my life with you  
Long, long live the walls we crashed through  
How the kingdom lights shined just for me and you  
I was screaming long live all the magic we made  
And bring on all the pretenders  
I'm not afraid  
Singing, long live all the mountains we moved  
I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you  
I was screaming long live the look on your face  
And bring on all the pretenders  
One day we will be remembered"

* * *

**A/N: **Chad told everyone but Sonny about his plan to fake this to get Sonny back, that's why I threw in Nico and Tawni whispering at one spot. ^.^


End file.
